Royal Pact
by Aishanirocks
Summary: 3rd season with a new twist. There's a new royal in Portland. A new turn in Nick's life threatens his relationship with all his friends and Juliette. Will Nick burn all the bridges? Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. New royal in town

hey, i got this idea while watch grimm season 3. They never told us why Eric went to so much trouble to capture one grimm. This story continues through the 3rd season with my own story line. Includes all the grimm characters with my own OCs.

_Chapter 1_

Parking his jeep outside of his and Juliette's house, Nick quickly jogged through the lawn. The rain was beginning to pour buckets on Portland, with cold autumn breeze sweeping the ground. A quick look at the garage showed him that his girlfriend was not yet home. Not a surprise considering the unusual number of terrible animal attacks which had been reported throughout the day. It seemed all the animals had chosen to go rabid at once.

After taking a quick hot shower Nick changed into a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt. Then he remembered he hadn't eating anything since morning. It seems to happen so often since his encounter with Baron Samedi and coming back from the dead. He could survive for a far longer period without food or water than considered natural. But it didn't mean he should walk down that path. Going through the refrigerator he soon found a dish filled with the leftovers of yesterday's lasagne. He sat down on the comfy couch in front of the TV with plate filled with food and a coke.

He had half fallen asleep while watching a CSI recap episode when his phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID he was surprise to see the name of the caller. Why would his Captain and the resident Royal in Portland Sean Renard call him in the middle of the night? He and Captain had grown closer after the recent events with removing Adalind's spell and their own Walking Dead deluxe episode. But something still made Nick reluctant as to fully trust the man. He wondered if it had something to do with him being a half-Zauberbiest. But then, he didn't think that Grimms entirely trusted Royals in the past either and vise-versa.

/

Hank was already at the crime scene with Captain Renard when he arrived. They said they had already seen the bodies but accompanied him back in to the lavish grand suite of the Centurion hotel. It was hard looking at both of them, and not openly talk about the side story with which they knew this crime was connected. Another Royal in Portland, What, were they going to turn Portland into their favorite vacation destination?

Smell of death overpowered his keen Grimm sensors even before he walked into the richly furnished bedroom of the suite. Crimson blood was spattered on every available surface with two bodies laying on the pricy carpet. One by the bed and another by the tall windows. It seems the royal who had occupied this room or her bodyguards had given a hell of a fight to the intruders.

"So what do we know about this royal?" Nick murmured Hank in a as he handed him the wallet and a mobile phone they had found in one of the dead intruder's pocket. It was empty except for a few hundred dollars, not that he expected to find an ID card in it with something that say Verrat. The phone was an easily disposable ancient cheep Nokia with only one contact number.

It was Captain Renard who answered his question. "We know it's a she by the video tapes and a few cloths she had left behind. The identification details she'd given when checking into the hotel turned out to be fake. And apparently she's here alone with no guards.

"Why would a Royal come to your Canton alone? I thought you guys had some rules about visiting other royal's Canton." Nick asked checking the head wound the thug had received from the royal woman. The weapon of death seemed to be something heavy yet not sharp.

"We do, but they don't stop many from trespassing. We must find this Royal before the people who sent these thugs does. I don't want blood of another royal to be forced on my hands after what happened with Eric. They don't know anything about my hand in his death but some might get ideas if something happened to her."

"Didn't your spy tell you anything about the identity of the royal?"

"No, he only said that a member from the royal families would be visiting my Canton soon."

Nick's face darkened when he stared to see the whole thing in a different angle. "What if Eric had told other royals about me, what if that's why this royal is here?"

"Nick, do you think a royal would come here alone to kidnap you if they knew Eric couldn't succeed doing it with a fleet of goons. Besides I don't think Eric would have told anyone about you, that's not the way the members of our family work."

They had to stop their conversation there as Wu walked closer to them with a plastic evidence bag containing a small silver key.

"Found this on the floor next to the safe, it seems our lady had dropped it when she was leaving in a hurry." Wu said in his usual neutral voice.

"Looks like a key of a Safe Deposit Box." Hank injected his idea while examining the key.

"Yeah, but it has no mark to say which bank it belongs to." Nick muttered. he stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and stalked to the window. Boy, was he getting tired of investigations regarding the Wesen world?

"We might need to find out what's in that locker. Wu, have a team of two check all the backs in Portland to find out which locker this key belongs to." Captain Renard ordered sergeant Wu with a commanding voice which Nick knew had been bred in to his bones since birth.

"Aye, aye Captain." Wu said with a fake salute and strolled back to the guys from the forensics department.

"God I wish I could joke when I'm in a crime scene." Hank said with a shake of his head.

"One Wu is enough for this Precinct, mate. No need to give him a twin." Nick muttered with his eyes glued to the bewitching sight of nighttime Portland through the window.

/


	2. encounter with an Eisbiber

CHAPTER 2

Claudia strolled into the small roadside drugstore, her rain socked red hair sticking to her body and the drenched fur coat covering the blood covered blouse inside. She hoped no one noticed the small limp in the left leg. With the smudged makeup, slightly blackened eye and the split upper lip, she must look like a character from a disaster movie.

After randomly picking some band-aids and painkillers off the racks, she slowly limped towards the cash counter. She was almost next to the casher when she realized that she didn't have any dollars or any kind of money at hand.

Damn those stupid Verrat thugs, she must have dropped her purse during the fight. Now there's nothing she can do about it. It may already have been found by the police.

Maybe she can trade something for the meds. Her blue-grey eyes _unwillingly _shifted to the only valuable thing she currently had to her name.

_No, No. It's Papa's. It's the last thing I have of him. _Then the logical part of her brain whispered. _You'll lose more than it_ _if you failed to make this mission a success. _

_Alright, I knew this mission would be the death of me anyway, _She thought as she removed the bracelet from her hand.

The sixty something owner of the drug store narrowed his eyes in suspicion when she limed herself over to the man. Hard to blame him, she thought, with her cloths drenched with the rain and her face bruised and swollen, she didn't look a bit like the rich, neat as a pin, fiery royal she used to be.

"Lady, is there a problem?" The bald man asked.

"Uh…..no problem," She said, trying to emphasize her European accent more. "It's just…..i, I just come here to US this morning and I don't have any dollars."

He didn't buy it; it was clear in the man's brown eyes. Shit_, should have gone to a shop owned by a Wesen_. They know how to respect and treat a Royal when they see one. Or, maybe they couldn't, there's no way he could have lived in this city without finding out about the secret if they were that astute.

"Look lady….I don't run a charity program here. You don't have money, you don't get meds. Now, leave before I call the cops, you look like you've been in a hell of a fight. I don't have time to go to courts or anything." His hand went under the counter table, probably to set off the alarm.

"No, please listen. I don't want any trouble either." Claudia reluctantly placed the bracelet over the cash counter. Its golden surface and the rubies carved into it glistened under the fluorescent light of the shop.

"Take this, I swear it's mine. I'll come tomorrow to take it back with the money to pay back for the meds."

"Looks really old." The man said, staring at the bracelet with awe filled greed. "But I can't take it, it might be stolen."

"No it's mine, its old I know….. It been handed down through the family for so long. I..I'll come back for it tomorrow."

The shop owner pushed the bracelet over the counter towards her with the sign sour grapes clear on his face. "Sorry missy, can't do that."

"I'll pay her bill." Claudia turned to see her white knight in shining armor tonight to be a meek looking short man. She could almost smell the fear in the air around him. It was clear by the way he nearly jumped out of his skin when she smiled at him. Most definitely Wesen, the man had no way of knowing who she was but he clearly knew what she was. Probably an Eisbiber, Mauzhertz or a lowly Reinigen. Nope, he didn't smell like the sewers, so probably just an Eisbiber.

"Bud, do you know her?" The shop-owner asked. The poor man just nodded his head, surely not trusting himself to say anything without shivering. She'd seen this behavior around lower-food chain Wesen before. They fear the Verrat as much as they feared the Grimms and Royals.

After he paid the bill Claudia followed him outside, wanting to thank the man. But it was like the man had vanished into the thin air.

Figures, just the typical lower Wesen behavior. They show you their face, they talk, they help depending on the situation and they bail on you at the first opportunity. Now she'll have to find the Grimm on her own. Hopefully the Eisbiber isn't a devoted member of Portland's resident Grimm's fast growing fan club. She didn't want to give him a head start. It would be damn hard to convince the boy to come with her if he knew she was coming. Element of surprise was very important when you are dealing with a Grimm, or so her papa used to say. But by one way or another, Nick Burkhardt will go back to Europe with her. Or else the whole Wesen community, maybe the whole world even, would be in a big bad trouble.

Not wanting to repeat the same awkward conversation again she protested her mind's desperate begging to hail for a Taxi. If a Drugstore owner was that bad, she'd have to trade her soul to get away with not having money to pay for about six miles worth of Taxi fare.

_Walking Six miles like this, wow, good luck with that. _She muttered. The annoying rain had stopped while she was inside the shop but it seemed the temperature had dropped few degrees. It must be hovering somewhere around freaking zero now. It would be a bloody miracle if she didn't lose few of her fingers to frostbite before the end of this day. Maybe if she appeared frozen like a Popsicle in front of his house the Grimm would take pity on her and listen to what she had to say before chopping her head off. She gathered up all her courage and started limping through the sidewalk.

* * *

_ I swear, the next chapter will have more than 2000 words. _


	3. Trouble at home

CHAPTER 3

Since the encounter with Baron Samedi, Nick's senses had gotten superhumanly strong. That's how he heard it even before the intruder fully opened the back door of his house. Within seconds he was in the downstairs glaring at the hooded female in the semi darkness of the dimly lightened house. None of them made the first move. They stared at each other for what felt like a millennium before Juliette switched on the light and Bud who had just entered the house stumbled in behind his girlfriend.

"Nick I just came to warn you about…..the..the…" The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as the poor man stared as the hooded figure in the kitchen. The woman lowered the hood of her fur coat revealing a face fit for a cover page of vogue magazine, with a little dump fiery red hair which freely cascaded down to her knees.

Nick turned back to see his Wesen friend's face had turned into a very unhealthy looking green color. Then he just collapsed onto the carpet like a tree. Somehow seeing this woman had done what seeing a Grimm for the first time in his life couldn't do to the kind Eisbiber.

Juliette rushed to the man ad kneeled at his side, "He's just unconscious." she said after checking his pulse.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick yelled at his uninvited guest, wishing he had his gun nearby.

"Don't worry Nick, it I were a Reaper or from the Verrat you'd be dead already. I'm just someone who knows more about you than anyone else in this world." The woman said with a heavy European accent.

"Oh, cut the cryptic crap and just tell me who you are and what you are doing in my house?"Nick asked.

"I must say I'm quite disappointed, I left my purse in my hotel suite. With my ID, credit cards and all the information, it's like a neon road map for anyone who'd want to know my identity."

The way she raked a hand through her dump hair while she was talking, it was so familiar. But it only scratched the surface of his mind so he couldn't say where he'd seen it before for sure.

When she realized Nick seemed to have no idea of what she was talking about, all the color drained from her face. "….Wait you didn't find it there…then how many bodies did you find, four?" She asked with little to no color on her ashen face.

'No, actually there were only three." Nick knew he should be arresting her as she was the main suspect of a triple murder. But something, probably the natural aversion he had about the Verrat, made him stop and listen to what the woman had to say.

"Three, damn! Then one must have gotten way before you came. They've been following me since I left my place in Paris few days ago."

"Why would they take your purse?" All the other men who had been killed in the incident had all their stuff with them.

"Maybe they were hoping it's where I must have hidden the key. Idiots, it's the last place I'd hid something so valuable. Verrat sta reclutando sempre più idioti entro l'anno."

"What key?" Could it be another Grimm key, like the one his aunt Marie gave him? His mother said there were six more.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But first," She came forward with her hand outstretched, a ghost of a smile adorning her attractive face. "Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Claudia Alessandra Reale."

He made no movement as to shake her hand. When she realized he was not going to come forward, her face (no it can't be, he must be hallucinating) turned sad, within seconds it was gone. He'd not have noticed it without his highlighted Grimm senses.

"Can we go somewhere more privet? I have something very important to discuss with you." She said frowning at Bud who had finally gained consciousness but had fully Woged into his Wesen form. Poor man looked ready to desert the field at the first given chance.

Juliette took the cue and helped the man back to his feet. It was bizarre to watch her act this normally around a fully Woged Wesen. "Bud hey, let's go to the kitchen, you sure look like you need a cup of hot chockalott."

The man looked back and forth between Nick and the Royal not liking the idea of leaving him alone with the strange woman. It continued to surprise Nick how the friendly Eisbiber managed fear him and treat him as a six year old at the same time. But he truly admired and respected the man's undivided loyalty.

"It's cool Bud, I wouldn't need help taking her down if she try to do something." He said signing the royal to follow him. Even though he had left the living room he could still see the look on his girlfriend clearly. After going through so much turmoil in the past couple of months, all they both wanted was to go back to what their life was before this entire Grimm thing started. At least to an illusion of it. Neither wanted any more chaos in their lives. But Nick knew with him being a cop\ Grimm, troubles and mayhem was only inevitable.

When he was far out of both his girlfriend's and friend's earshot, he turned his gaze toward the woman. He had pegged her to be in her mid thirties and a natural redhead and she definitely had the kind of look which demanded obedience. But this quality that he'd seen in all the royals he'd met yet never seemed to affect him as it did with others. Grimms had always been their own people even when they worked for the royals. "Okay, you have five minutes to explain why I shouldn't hand you over to the authorities."

She smirked, obviously not used to anyone talking to her that way. Then after a few seconds of pregnant silence she said the three words that would turn his world upside down. "I'm your sister."


End file.
